


Never Hide

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want to hold you, mend you; kiss the magic back into your green eyes so they gleam with mischief once more. And for once in a hundred years, you let me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the fluffiest thing in my vault. Still full of feels, though. Even if it starts off as nice, lazy morning-after sex.

~

 

To slip past your defences, I must catch you as you wake.

Your dark lashes flutter like dusty moths against ivory. You’re so slender next to me that the voluminous pillows threaten to drown you, but I get there first.

I catch you and hold you up to the sun streaming in from the lofty windows. My lips paint clumsy strokes on your shoulders. You arch your back to meet me; I catch your hips in my calloused hands.

_What time is it?_ you murmur.

_Morning._ That is all that matters – not hours, not minutes, just the gentle warmth bathing you in gold so that you appear less worn out, less translucent. The extensive spell-casting of yesterday’s battle has drained you. I want to hold you, mend you, kiss the magic back into your green eyes so they gleam with mischief once more.

For once in a hundred years, you let me.

More than that, you raise your arms to me. Your fingers interlock behind my head, your ankles behind my back. Your want is all too clear. You are usually more secretive than this, but for once you lie open like a book waiting for my fingers and eyes to taste its paper-scented words.

_Why so hungry, love?_ I whisper into your neck.

The green eyes are hooded once more. _Must I have a reason?_

_You have a reason for everything. And you tell me nothing._

_I tell you many things, Thor._

_Lies._ All lies. I take your lips into mine as if I could draw the truth from you. We move with the flawless rhythm of lovers who have had a thousand years to perfect it.

Our fingers intertwine and we stretch each other out until the bed is covered with the warmth of our lazy tenderness. Each motion is slow, languorous. We have time. We have all the time in the Nine Realms.

The world is as wide as our lives are long. The Bifrost stretches to Midgard and beyond. The branches of the Great Tree holds paths unexplored and corners untouched.

But none of that matters. You are my world. I know every corner of your body – and almost all of its secrets.

All that matters in this world is the quickening of your skin at my touch. The ridge of your collarbones, the waking lust in your eyes. The growing desperation of your breath, our breath, and the slowly melting marble of your skin beneath my weapon-worn hands that only recently have begun to acquire a semblance of your subtle grace.

Your tongue lies as easily as breathing. Your body does not.

Untruths give way to flushing, trembling honesty in the thrall of our movements. You sense the wall crumbling between us as it has so many times before. As always, your hands slide up to cover your face so I will not see your longing.

As always, I pull them away.

_Don’t hide from me,_ I say. _You hide from everyone behind your words and your shadows. But not from me._

My fingers, dipped in scented oil, open you up till you’re hot and ready.

_You need never hide from me._

I drive myself into you. Your head falls back.

Already the damage of last night has faded. The magic is flowing back into you. It lights up your veins, a blue-tinged light that looks green and gold in the brightening sun. I take it all in thirstily: your glowing fingers, the curve of your hipbone, the wondrous force that is as intrinsic a part of you as your fine features and sharp wit.

I feel the cool kiss of that magic as I penetrate you and stroke the lines of your exposed neck. Magic you have infiltrated me with without my realising. It sends shivers into my bones and shoots fire into my guts till a tremor runs through me, uncontrolled, unbidden.

_Are you alright?_ you ask.

_I’ll be fine._ The sudden wave of thunderous lust that screams for release says otherwise. _Is this a reminder of the power you have over me?_

You smile, cat-like. _I don’t know. Is it?_

Coy little creature. Useless to resist; I must have release. And now. I bury myself in you again with no regard for your slender frame and how it might shatter beneath me. My limbs are big, and slow in bed where they are swift in battle, but they are merciless. I feel your strength wilt in my grip, but your magic has filled me with uncontrollable need.

_I will own you,_ I growl. Even my words are no longer my own. _I will make you hunger. Then I will_ break _you. I will drive you to tears and to madness in the ways I know you fear._

_Brother, please._

You are loathe to show terror, but I glimpse it in your soft plea. _No;_ what am I doing? I regret my violent words. I begin to pull back.

Don't go, I want to say. Already you are crumbling beneath my hands. Your bright eyes are dimming - you are fading from me.

_Please, don't -_

Then your fear reshapes itself into a soft quick utterance. There is a shimmer in the air. 

And you are gone.

My bed – our bed – is suddenly empty. The lingering warmth of your body slowly dissipates and leaves me cold.

I know not where you’ve gone, and I won’t try to find you. You’re a creature of quicksilver and shadow. To chase you would be to chase a phantom dream. You will return when you return.

My beloved Loki. You should have known better than to tickle the beast in me with your tricks. I regret everything I said in that lust-fuelled rage, but there is no atonement for words, only actions.

So I prise myself slowly from the tangle of damp sheets and leave.

When my foolish impulses cease to drive you away, you will appear again before me. When I least expect it, you will creep up beside me with a small smile. But not before then.

You’ve always been good at hiding. Even from me.

Especially from me.

 

~


End file.
